Nonostante tutto
by robsmorrilla
Summary: "Lo so cos'è!" Urlò Regina, "lo so! E ti ripeto che non ho bisogno che tu lo ripeta ogni santa volta, non ho bisogno di sapere che tutto questo è sbagliato, che noi lo siamo. 'Noi'…" ridacchiò sarcastica, "non siamo neanche un noi…" - Datele una possibilità.


Nonostante tutto.

"Dobbiamo smettere di fare questa cosa…"

"Ti prego non anche questa volta. Per una volta, una sola volta, non dirlo!" Chiuse gli occhi portando le mani sul viso e lasciando che lacrime di tristezza rigassero le sue guance. "Ti prego, Emma."

La bionda sospirò pesantemente, con le dita spostò via un boccolo biondo caduto sul suo viso, "scusami, è solo che-"

"Lo so cos'è!" Urlò Regina, "lo so! E ti ripeto che non ho bisogno che tu lo ripeta ogni santa volta, non ho bisogno di sapere che tutto questo è sbagliato, che noi lo siamo. 'Noi'…" ridacchiò sarcastica, "non siamo neanche un noi…"

Emma si voltò verso di lei, e la guardò con espressione triste e cosciente, "Regina…" provò, ma la mora non scostò le mani che le tenevano il viso nascosto. Una lacrima tentò di superare il confine che la separava dall'esposizione al mondo esterno, ma la trattenne, alzando tentativamente un braccio e avvicinando la sua mano a quella della mora. Era lì, pochissimi millimetri e l'avrebbe sfiorata, toccata. Sarebbe stato così facile, prenderla tra le sue braccia e stringerla a sé, abbracciarla e sussurrarle che tutto sarebbe andato bene, dirle che nonostante tutto c'erano, entrambe. Sarebbe stato facile toglierle quelle dannate mani dal viso e baciarla, prenderle tutto il fiato che avesse nei polmoni, per poi spostarsi, guardarla negli occhi e sorridere, sorridere alla cosa più bella che le fosse capitata in tutta la sua vita.

Invece no, si bloccò proprio quando un solo respiro le separava, un solo dannato respiro.

Abbassò il braccio, sospirando ancora e voltandosi a guardare difronte a sé, continuando a sentire i singhiozzi provenire dal sedile del passeggero.

"Scusami."

Fu l'unica parola uscita dalle sue labbra, dopo istanti di silenzio da parte di entrambe, provocando altrettanto silenzio. Ed era una parola, sette fottute lettere, che Regina avrebbe voluto sentire solo quando, nelle sere di lavoro, Emma sarebbe tornata tardi a casa non avvisandola, la loro casa; quando avrebbe scordato un solo mesiversario, o avrebbe messo sotto sopra la cucina per prepararle la colazione; avrebbe voluto sentirla quando, a letto, l'avrebbe abbracciata con le mani fredde e le avrebbe provocato i brividi o quando non l'avesse ascoltata.

Istanti, attimi di familiarità, di perfezione, di amore.

Avrebbe voluto che fosse reale, che fosse possibile. Sapendo che con quella sola parola non si stesse riferendo a quel momento, alla frase precedente che l'aveva fatta scattare, ma che si stesse scusando per la situazione, la loro situazione. Per quello che non potevano avere, e che mai avrebbero avuto.

Si stava scusando perché erano costrette a vedersi così, di nascosto, lontane dagli occhi di tutti, da sole… e lei non poteva farci nulla.

Quando il respiro di Regina iniziò a regolarizzarsi, la guardò portare fuori il viso dalle sue mani, con la coda dell'occhio, stringendo le sue fermamente sul manubrio.

"Forse è meglio che io vada-" disse subito dopo aggrappandosi alla maniglia e tirandola appena, prima di essere fermata da una presa forte sul braccio. Si voltò immediatamente a guardare la mano di Emma stretta sulla sua pelle, poi alzò lo sguardo sulla ragazza che teneva gli occhi su di lei e che, immediatamente, allentò la presa facendo terminare il loro contatto veloce, proprio com'era iniziato.

"Non andare," la pregò, "per favore, non andare."

Regina sembrò pensarci quell'attimo che ovviamente non necessitava, perché sapeva bene che neanche lei voleva andarsene, perché nonostante tutto, per quanto doloroso fosse, aveva bisogno di vederla e di sentirla accanto a sé. Soffrire, mentre le stava accanto ma non poteva toccarla, averla, amarla, per come voleva.

"Resto." Sospirò infine.

Emma annuì ringraziandola tacitamente, poi si sporse in avanti aprendo il cassettino del cruscotto, prestando attenzione nel non toccarla mentre compiva quei movimenti.

"L'altro giorno camminav… o in spiaggia e-e ho trovato questa," rigirò l'oggetto tra le mani, prima di poggiarlo sulla parte di sedile non occupata dal corpo di Regina, e volgendolo verso di lei. "Volevo che l'avessi tu."

La mora spostò il suo sguardo verso il basso, trovando una piccola pietra dalla strana forma che richiamava quella di un cuore, con dei colori non facilmente definibili, una parte era blu, quasi nera, mentre l'altra andava sul rossiccio, bordeaux forse. E si mescolavano, nel centro, creando quello strano mix che la rendeva ancora più bella.

E nonostante lo fosse, non la prese, la guardò ancora, prima di spostare il suo sguardo fuori il finestrino e sospirare.

"Non mi aiuti, non mi aiuti per nulla così!" Sbraitò Emma dopo qualche secondo, e Regina la seguì, nascondendo gli occhi dalle lacrime che volevano far strada sui suoi occhi.

"Perché dovrei prendere qualcosa che mi ricordi di te, che stai con lui, Emma? Perché dovrei avere qualcosa che mi ricordi del tempo che condividi con lui e non con me? Perché devo farmi del male pensando che io mai potrò portarti a fare una passeggiata in spiaggia, e… che ne so… tenerti per mano, baciarti alla luce del sole… come fa quel dannato pirata?! Perché dovrei, Emma? Perché?"

Il respiro della mora si era fatto pesante, affannoso per tutte le lacrime che tentata invano di trattenere, mentre la bionda la guardava furiosa e cercava di processare qualcosa che esprimesse quello che nella sua mente era passato quel giorno.

 _* "Tesoro, ti va di fare una passeggiata con me?"_

 _Emma storse la bocca, "Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così!"_

 _Lui sorrise prendendo la sua mano, "hai ragione, scusami."_

 _Annuì, seguendolo lungo la spiaggia. Le loro dita intrecciate, poteva sentire benissimo come non fossero quelle della persona che veramente voleva insieme a lei in quel momento. Erano ruvide, grandi, callose; non erano soffici e piccole, curate come quelle di una certa donna, non erano quelle che si era fermata ad ammirare miliardi di volte e ne conosceva ogni minimo dettaglio. Non erano di Regina._

 _La sua mente era altrove, mentre fianco a fianco si dirigevano in un luogo dove probabilmente lui avrebbe provato a metterle le mani –la mano- addosso, cercando di consumare quello che era il rapporto che solo lui voleva veramente, e che lei avrebbe fatto a meno di avere. D'un tratto, guardando i propri passi, notò quella piccola pietra, diversa dalle altre per forma e colori. E aveva sorriso, mentre si era abbassata a raccoglierla e lasciava che la sua mente si fiondasse su un unico pensiero, un'unica donna a cui poterla regalare. Quel nero e quel rosso che sembravano iniziare da soli il loro tragitto per poi incontrarsi e fondersi al centro di esso. Sembravano proprio loro, i loro due cuori uniti in quella pietra che avrebbe potuto rappresentare la loro forza, e la loro debolezza. *_

Prese l'oggetto dal sedile, mentre Regina osservava le sue azioni, cercando di fermare rabbia e lacrime. "Fanculo! L'avevo vista pensando a noi, a me e te, unite in questa cazzo di situazione che stiamo affrontando. Una pietra forte come noi. Noi, cazzo. Ero con lui ma pensavo a te, perché non riesci a capirlo? Nonostante io stia parlando o interagendo con chiunque altro in questa dannata città, nella mia testa ci sei solo tu. Ci sto provando, Regina. E non è colpa mia se il mondo lì fuori non ci accetta, non è colpa mia se soffriamo, non è colpa mia se nostro figlio o l'intera città preferisca che ci sia una guerra tra noi piuttosto che vederci insieme. Ma almeno ci sto provando, sto provando a rendere tutta questa cosa che stiamo facendo… non so… meno dolorosa? Invece no! Deve sempre essere così con te!" I suoi occhi erano infuriati, mentre abbassava il finestrino e tornava a guardare la pietra tra le sue mani. "Sai che ti dico? Fanculo questo! Fanculo tu! E fanculo questa dannata pietra!" La guardò un'ultima volta, prima di lanciarla fuori e guardarla rompersi davanti i loro occhi.

Proprio come loro si erano rotte.

Regina non le rivolse lo sguardo. "E' finita," le disse scendendo dall'auto, "tutta questa cosa. E' finita." Sbatté lo sportello alle sue spalle e salì sulla sua Mercedes scappando via, lasciandole solo la visuale dei fari e di sé stessa allontanarsi da lei.

Nonostante tutto.

Nonostante tutto quel pomeriggio Emma era tornata in quel posto, nel loro posto. Nonostante tutto non riusciva a fare a meno di lei. Del resto, come fai a meno del tuo Vero Amore? Come fai a non cercarla anche quando non c'è? A non vederla ovunque, a non desiderare i suoi tocchi – _quasi sempre sfiorati_ -, le sue labbra – _mai assaggiate_ -, il suo corpo – _mai visto_ -, come fai a non volerla tua per sempre?

Avevano rotto, quella sottospecie di 'cosa' che andava avanti tra loro, Regina era stata abbastanza chiara andandosene. Ma lei era tornata, era lì. Ad aspettarla, come sempre.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, non sentì minimamente il rumore di tacchi scalfire il cemento e raggiungere la sua auto, fino a che lo sportello non si aprì e la figura della mora non si fu accomodata di fianco a lei.

Emma sorrise leggermente, cercando di non farsi notare dall'altra e sospirò quelle due parole che quando uscì di casa, quella mattina, tanto sperava poter pronunciare.

"Sei venuta."

Regina prese un respiro profondo, prima di voltarsi verso di lei ed annuire, "A quanto pare non riesco a stare senza di te."

Lasciando che questa volta la sua espressione raggiungesse il volto dell'altra, la bionda sorrise, irradiandola. "Sembra che abbiamo lo stesso problema allora."

"Mi dispiace-"

Emma la fermò, "Non devi scusarti, è stata colpa mia. Mi dispiace averti dato quella pietra, non dovevo."

E sussultò, non appena le dita lunghe e morbide accarezzarono le sue, entrambe spostarono lo sguardo verso il basso, per poi legarlo con l'altra.

"Grazie." Sussurrò Regina, con un leggero e triste sorriso sul volto.

Emma lo ricambiò ancora e, fregandosene di tutto, e di tutti, si sporse verso di lei, avvicinando i loro visi, i loro corpi e lasciando fuori tutto ciò che le divideva.

La mora si scostò verso lo sportello, volendo accentuare la loro distanza, "Emma che diavolo-"

"Shhh," sospirò sul suo viso. Regina la lasciò continuare, guardando i suoi occhi chiusi e il suo viso rilassato, sentendo il respiro infrangersi sulla sua pelle. "Io ho bisogno- Io ho bisogno di sapere che sapore hanno le tue labbra. Io… Ti prego Regina, una sola volta." Aprì gli occhi guardandola intensamente e la mora poté notare come stessero iniziando ad arrossarsi. "Una sola volta."

"Emma."

"Ti prego."

Gli occhi rossi di Regina si chiusero, quelli bagnati di Emma li accompagnarono. Le loro fronti si toccarono, e i loro respiri si fermarono. Per quel solo piccolo contatto.

"Voglio farlo, voglio davvero farlo. Ma toccare le tue labbra, anche solo per un secondo, con le mie… Significherebbe che non riuscirei a fermarmi. Non voglio fermarmi. Voglio baciarti e tenerti sempre con me, non voglio qualcosa che duri un attimo."

Le lacrime erano sulle guance di entrambe, quando i loro occhi si aprirono e il piccolo contatto tenuto fino a quel momento, per un tempo assolutamente maggiore di quello che mantenevano solitamente, terminò.

"E' meglio che vada," disse Regina chiudendosi dentro di sé e guardandola tristemente.

"No-"

"Emma, io devo andare. Tu-" indicò il suo corpo, meravigliosamente coperto da un tubino nero, le lunghissime gambe che sparivano sotto il manubrio, le braccia forti e muscolose che tanto avrebbe voluto la stringessero a sé, lasciate cadere morbide sul sedile, i bellissimi boccoli biondi a circondare il suo volto angelico, senza trucco –forse perché sapeva già come sarebbe andato questo incontro se solo ci fosse stato-, e gli occhi verdi come il mare, quegli stessi occhi che le toglievano il fiato ogni volta che grazie alla luce del sole cambiavano colore, quegli occhi che la conoscevano come niente al mondo e che la facevano sentire bella, la facevano sentire viva. "Tu devi andare," sospirò. "Lui ti starà aspettando."

Emma abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo appena, "si-."

"Trovo che tua sia bellissima, per quel che vale."

La bionda alzò immediatamente lo sguardo, tornato ad essere impregnato di lacrime, e la guardò senza riuscire a dire nulla. La mora tentò, cercò di sorridere, ma quello che ne uscì fu una bozza tra qualcosa di triste e qualcosa di tremendamente sofferto. "Spero tu possa passare una buona serata," le disse scendendo dall'auto, per poi voltarsi e guardarla un'ultima volta. "Buon San Valentino, Miss Swan."

"Mamma?" Chiamò Henry entrando in casa e sistemando il cappotto nell'apposito stanzino. Si guardò intorno, notando come nessuna luce fosse accesa e da nessuna parte ci fosse l'ombra della madre. Camminò silenziosamente lungo il corridoio, fino a giungere davanti la porta dello studio che, aperta, permetteva di guardarvisi dentro. La luce della luna illuminava la stanza, ma non faceva notare nessun tipo di sagoma al suo interno, così tornò sui suoi passi e uscì da essa. Proprio nel momento in cui stava per chiudere la porta, sentì un rumore provenire dal divano al centro, si voltò e aspettò di capire se avesse sentito bene. Quando il rumore si ripeté, si avvicinò piano e, una volta di fronte ad esso, poté notare una Regina completamente diversa da come era abituato a vederla.

"Mamma!" Esclamò portandosi accanto a lei e togliendole i capelli bagnati di lacrime dagli occhi, cerando di confortarla prima di capire cosa fosse successo.

Voleva mandarlo via, Regina. Voleva che suo figlio non la vedesse in quello stato; pensava che si sarebbe rimessa in sesto prima del suo arrivo, ma evidentemente non c'era riuscita.

"Mamma che succede?" Chiese lui con espressione preoccupata sugli occhi, tolse via tutti i fazzolettini usati che la circondavano e la aiutò a mettersi a sedere. "Sta qui, non muoverti. Vado a prendere dell'acqua."

Il ragazzo corse in cucina dove riempì un bicchiere e immediatamente pensò se scrivere all'altra madre o meno. Regina stava male, ma Emma era probabilmente a cena con Hook, così decise di lasciar perdere, posando il cellulare nella tasca e scuotendo la testa.

Tornando nella stanza buia, la guardò essere nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciata, le sue spalle tremavano, il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava pesantemente in preda alle lacrime che ormai avevano libertà di cadere. Al ragazzo si strinse il cuore, Regina mai si era mostrata così debole davanti a lui, era sempre stata perfetta, impeccabile.

"Mamma," disse accendendo la luce e porgendole il bicchiere che ella immediatamente bevve. Troppo alcol nel suo corpo, testimonianza delle bottiglie già vuote sul tavolino accanto al divano. Prese una coperta e la strinse attorno al corpo della madre, cercando di stringerla a sé e riscaldarla. "Va tutto bene," le sussurrava mentre forte la abbracciava e cercava di farla sentire protetta. "Mamma, va tutto bene." Le accarezzò i capelli, lasciandole un bacio sulla testa e fu lì che Regina cedette nuovamente ed un lungo fiume di lacrime ricominciò a scendere dai suoi bellissimi occhi color cioccolato.

Henry continuò a dondolarla con sé, cercando di calmarla più che potesse e sperando che tutto finisse il prima possibile.

Quando finalmente si fu calmata, si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la cucina, sotto lo sguardo interrogativo del figlio.

"Mamma, vuoi dirmi che cosa diavolo è successo?"

"Henry lascia perdere."

"NO!" urlò lui.

"Henry Daniel Mills, lascia perdere ho detto!"

"E io ho detto no! Sono settimane, forse mesi, che ti vedo così. Che cosa è successo? E' per Robin? E' successo qualcosa con la mamma? Con i nonni? Cosa?! Dimmelo, non posso vederti stare male così. Sei dimagrita, ma non ti ho detto nulla. Mangi sempre meno, e non canti più. Mamma tu cantavi sempre quando ero piccolo, cantavi ogni mattina preparando la colazione. Invece adesso non lo fai più. E il tuo umore, non è più quello di sempre. Sei triste, sei vuota, sei… non sei tu. E-" la sua voce fu rotta da calde lacrime sulle sue guance, "e io rivoglio la mia mamma."

"Oh, Henry…" sussurrò Regina raggiungendolo e stringendolo forte a sé, "E'- passerà, te lo prometto. Passerà."

E guardò per l'ultima volta quella singola rosa rossa sul tavolo, prima di chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonare la testa su quella di suo figlio.

Il suo unico amore.

"Non possiamo più continuare questa cosa!" Disse Regina entrando in macchina, il giorno successivo, e lasciando che la sua affermazione non ammettesse repliche.

Anche se, nonostante tutto, Emma le avrebbe fatte.

"Santo cielo, inizi tu adesso!" Grugnì la bionda

"Sono venuta qui per dirtelo. Questo, tutto questo è appena finito. Non posso continuare così, non posso soffrire così per… amore" ridacchiò, "mia madre l'ha sempre detto che l'amore è debolezza. E io non voglio che sia la mia debolezza, Henry può esserlo. Non tu. Io-" si passò una mano tra i capelli, "non posso continuare così."

Uscì dall'auto, ed Emma provò a trattenerla per un braccio. "Non mi dai neanche la possibilità di parlare? Di dire qualcosa per me, non importa ciò che penso io?"

Regina si staccò immediatamente dalla sua presa, guardandola con uno sguardo che l'avrebbe fulminata se solo avesse avuto fuoco negli occhi. La bionda scese dall'auto e la raggiunse, proprio prima che salisse sulla sua Mercedes e scappasse via. "Regina Mills, non ti permettere nemmeno e fammi parla-"

"No, Miss Swan. Lei non ha diritto di parlare! Lei ha quel dannato di un pirata…" sbuffò. "Hai lui, hai nostro figlio e hai dei genitori. Hai tutto. Hai tutto, dannazione! Io non ho niente e nessuno da cui tornare al termine dei nostri incontri. Non ho niente e nessuno che possa 'non farmi pensare a te', non ho labbra da baciare pensando che siano le tue, o braccia in cui sentirmi protetta da immaginare come le tue. Perché solo con te io mi sento protetta, solo quando sto con te sto bene." Ridacchiò nervosa, ancora. "Ma poi, questo, noi," indicò i loro due corpi. "Poi finisce, ed io torno in una casa vuota, in un letto vuoto e devo fare la parte di quella che sta bene, per Henry, devo fare quella forte che però dentro sta cadendo a pezzi. Sto cadendo a pezzi Emma, e tu non te ne accorgi nemmeno." Pianse, mentre la ragazza davanti a lei la guardava senza parole, "per favore. Se ti importa un minimo di me, lasciami stare, lasciami perdere. Dimenticami proprio come farò io, andiamo avanti con le nostre vite. Limiterò i nostri contatti il più possibile, limiterò gli incontri se non solo assolutamente necessari. Non ti chiamerò o scriverò. Non dirò ad Henry di parlarti per me. Non farò nulla di tutto questo, però tu mi devi promettere che farai lo stesso." Portò via l'ultima lacrima che avesse la forza di scendere, perché non c'era più niente dentro di sé. Il vuoto aveva compreso anche quelle lacrime che per tanti anni si era conservata. "Addio, Miss Swan."

Erano passati giorni da quando non si incontravano più nel loro 'posto'. Nonostante la bionda avesse continuato a tornarvici ogni giorno.

Erano passate settimane da quando non si parlavano. Nonostante si incontrassero ai vari consigli, alle riunioni di Henry o alle feste cittadine. O da Granny's.

Erano passati mesi da quando sul volto di Emma e di Regina non si era più visto un sorriso sincero. Nonostante mentissero davanti loro figlio, i Charmings e tutta la città.

Ed Henry aveva chiesto cosa andasse, David lo aveva fatto, Snow perfino. Ma ciascuna sapeva ben trovare le sue scuse.

Era passato un anno da quando si erano viste quell'ultima volta.

Un anno di freddezza, di sofferenze, di cambiamenti. Emma aveva lasciato Hook, era andata a vivere a Boston per un po' di tempo, dicendo di aver bisogno di solitudine, per pensare.

Regina sapeva della sua decisione, ma non aveva detto niente.

La mattina della partenza dello sceriffo, la mora trovò una rosa sul tappetino davanti casa sua, con sole tre parole stampate nel bigliettino attaccato ad essa.

' _Scappa con me.'_

Due minuti dopo entrambi gli oggetti si ritrovarono nell'immondizia, sommersi da fazzoletti bagnati e testimoni delle sue lacrime.

Era una ferita.

Profonda.

Sempre, costantemente, aperta.

Quando Emma era tornata, guarita, la città aveva organizzato per lei una festa di benvenuto alla quale il sindaco era stata invitata. Ma alla quale, ovviamente, non aveva preso parte.

Ed eccole, adesso, Emma e Regina, la mattina del 14 febbraio dell'anno successivo, da Granny's.

La bionda con la sua cioccolata calda, la mora con il suo caffè nero.

In due lati opposti della stanza, a guardarsi senza farsi scoprire, ad osservare le differenze che quell'anno aveva portato in loro.

Ad innamorarsi maggiormente, se solo fosse stato possibile amare qualcuno così tanto.

Di quel 'noi' fatto di sguardi e sospiri, sofferenza e malinconia, tristezza e pianti.

"Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me," sussurrò. "Ma prima devi ascoltarmi."

"Mamma," sbuffò guardando l'orologio sul polso, "sei pronta?"

"Henry ti ho detto che non verrò a questa stupida festa organizzata dai tuoi nonni solo per 'dare amore a chi amore non ha'. Tutta questa speranza mi fa solo venire il voltastomaco. Tu va, divertiti e io starò qui a guardare Grey's Anatomy in tv." Si accomodò sul divano, accavallando le gambe ed iniziando a fare zapping per trovare quel dannato canale di cui mai ricordava il numero.

"Hai già visto tutte quelle puntate, le sai a memoria, la seconda parte della stagione non è ancora iniziata! Smetti di fare la bambina, alzati da quel divano e vieni con me." La rimproverò suo figlio.

"Non ho intenzione di andare in un luogo a guardare tutte le coppiette felici divertirsi, Henry. Preferisco stare a casa, per favore non insistere." Detto questo, non diede modo al ragazzo di replicare.

"Questa donna deve sempre rendermi tutto difficile, perché no. Lei non può andare ad una dannata festa dove è stata invitata. No. Lei deve essere testarda, deve guardare quel suo telefilm! Lei deve far spostare la festa, perché lei è una Regina. Perché lei è- "

"Lei." Disse Henry ridendo e preparando le ultime cose.

"Sì! Lei è lei!"

Fu il suono del campanello a risvegliarla dalla visione di quell'episodio che era forse… la decima volta che vedesse?

"Henry ti ho detto milioni di volte di portare le chiavi quando esci!" Urlò andando ad aprire la porta.

Si chiuse nella sua vestaglia di seta, quando la fredda aria della notte colpì il suo corpo, e grugnì, comprendendo si essere vittima di uno scherzo di qualche bambino.

Aveva quasi chiuso la porta, quando il suo sguardò scivolò verso il basso e un petalo di rosa catturò la sua attenzione e, accanto ad esso il famoso foglietto.

"Non di nuovo," sussurrò a sé stessa, abbassandosi e raccogliendoli, rigirò il petalo tra le mani, mentre srotolando il foglietto ne lesse il contenuto.

' _Come fai ad essere ancora in pigiama? C'è una festa a cui devi andare! Va a spegnere quella televisione e preparati. -E'_

"Se pensi che uno stupido foglietto mi faccia andare ad una festa, dove ci sei anche tu, non mi conosci per niente, Swan!" E sbatté la porta di legno, infilando petalo e carta nella tasca della sua vestaglia, ritornando sul suo amato divano, sotto la sua amata coperta e dal suo amato telefilm.

Erano passati 10 minuti prima che si allungasse sul tavolino per prendere il bicchiere di vino che precedentemente aveva lasciato pieno per metà. E facendo ciò, un altro petalo rosso attirò la sua attenzione.

"No!" Si guardò intorno, prendendolo tra le mani e rigirandolo come aveva fatto con il precedente.

Lesse il foglietto.

' _Sapevo che non mi avresti dato retta, sei sempre stata la donna testarda di cui mi sono innamorata. Adesso smettila di essere… te… per un attimo. Va nella tua camera e… c'è una cosa per te. -E'_

Petalo e foglietto finirono nuovamente dove i precedenti si trovavano già da quindici minuti. La testa poggiata sulla morbida stoffa del divano, gli occhi chiusi e il pensiero vagante.

Sospirò pesante, quando decise di alzarsi e salire le scale, diretta alla sua stanza.

Una volta aperta la porta, sul suo letto trovò ancora un petalo. Lo raggiunse e, sedendosi, ne lesse il contenuto.

' _Apri l'armadio, c'è una scatola per te._

 _Sapevo che alla fine mi avresti ascoltata. ;) -E'_

Regina grugnì ancora e ancora, per poi alzarsi ed aprire l'armadio. Una scatola si trovava sul fondo di esso, la prese e la portò con sé sul letto. Ne tolse la copertura, trovando della carta a coprire l'oggetto sottostante. Scostandola con attenzione, le sue dita toccarono una stoffa morbidissima, tirò fuori quello che era un bellissimo vestito rosso. Il suo fiato si fermò per un attimo, ammirando quanto meraviglioso fosse. Poi tornò la sua attenzione alla scatola, dove trovò il solito petalo e il solito foglietto.

' _Quando sono entrata in quel negozio e l'ho visto, non ho pensato altro che questo vestito fosse stato fatto per stare sul tuo meraviglioso corpo. E al solo pensiero ero sicura saresti stata bella da togliere il fiato. Va in bagno, indossalo per me. –E'_

Regina sorrise, portandosi il vestito al petto e corse in bagno. Le bastarono cinque minuti per essere pronta e, quando prese la spazzola per dare una pettinata ai suoi capelli, trovò un altro petalo ancora ed il suo foglietto.

' _Eccoti, bella come niente al mondo. Adesso manca solo l'ultima cosa. Va in cucina. –E'_

Corse, per quello che riuscì, in cucina, dove trovò un'altra scatola, più piccola, con petalo e foglietto appoggiati su di essa.

' _E adesso il tocco finale. Indossale, mia Regina. Io sono qui fuori ad aspettarti. –E.'_

Aprì immediatamente la scatola trovando delle bellissime Louboutin nere, della sua misura, quelle che più volte aveva pensato di comprare, ma che mai si era azzardata a fare. "Oh, Emma." Le indossò, e prese un respiro profondo prima di dirigersi alla porta ed aprirla.

Quando fu uscita sul suo giardino, un sentiero di rose guidò il suo sguardo verso un tavolo perfettamente apparecchiato e… Emma. La ragazza era in piedi, una singola rosa in mano, uno smoking nero e i bellissimi capelli biondi legati in una elegantissima treccia che partiva dalla parte sinistra della sua testa per poi terminare nel nodo posteriore.

Era stupenda.

Emma iniziò a camminare verso di lei, con un grandissimo sorriso stampato sul viso, e gli occhi che brillavano. "Lo sapevo che saresti stata bella da togliere il fiato." Le sussurrò all'orecchio, lasciandole un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

Le porse la rosa e sorrise.

"Emma…" disse lei, con le lacrime agli occhi.

La bionda alzò un dito per fermarla. "Shhh, non piangere." Allungò il braccio, come a suggerirle di prenderlo e, una volta che si furono legate, in quel nuovo, bellissimo e lunghissimo contatto, camminarono fino al loro tavolo, dove Emma la fece accomodare per poi sedersi a sua volta.

"Ho così tante cose da dirti," rise, allungandosi a prenderle una mano. La strinse nella sua. "Mi ero preparata un discorso ma ora, ovviamente l'ho dimenticato."

Mentre Regina ancora non riusciva a parlare, stupita da tutto quello che stesse accadendo. La rosa che Emma le aveva regalato, al centro del loro tavolo, prelibatezze che mai aveva visto, presenti davanti a lei e nel carrello da cibo accanto a loro. Era tutto perfetto.

Lei era perfetta.

Emma si schiarì la gola, "che ne dici se adesso mangiamo e poi parliamo?"

La mora riuscì solamente ad annuire, mentre un altro sorriso illuminò i suoi occhi.

Cenarono, parlando del più e del meno, evitando argomenti, sorvolando su altri, cercando di mantenere tutto perfetto com'era. Arrivate al dolce, Emma prese il cellulare ed inviò un messaggio veloce. Regina alzò un sopracciglio, continuando a gustare il meraviglioso vino rosso che accompagnava la loro cena; la bionda si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

"So che tra noi non è stato per niente rose e fiori," il sindaco roteò gli occhi ridacchiando alla 'sottile' allusione di Emma. "Abbiamo iniziato male, malissimo," sorrise, "ma stare lontana da te, Regina, è stata la cosa che più mi ha fatto soffrire… da sempre credo. E io non voglio che accada più, non voglio che accada ancora."

Emma si alzò, sotto lo sguardo di Regina, la prese per mano e la portò avanti a sé; le fece un leggero segno con il capo, facendole notare la presenza di Henry, David, Snow e del piccolo Neal dietro di lei.

Le sorrisero.

Lei sorrise.

Si voltò poi, preoccupata davanti ad Emma.

"Dal giorno in cui ti ho incontrata, niente è stato più lo stesso. Sei entrata nella mia vita, nel bene e nel male, e hai fatto modo che mi innamorassi di te."

"Emma…" sussurrò Regina preoccupata, "Ci sono tutti-"

"Shh, va tutto bene. Loro lo sanno." Le sorrise felice, e Regina rimase a bocca aperta. Loro lo sapevano e… "Sai, una volta qualcuno disse 'Se ami qualcuno, diglielo. Anche se hai paura che non sia la cosa giusta. Anche se hai paura che possa portare qualche problema. Anche se hai paura che rovini completamente la tua vita. Dillo. Dillo ad alta voce. E poi riparti da lì.'"

Regina sorrise immediatamente a quelle parole, "Mark."

"Esatto," strinse le sue mani, "Ed io non voglio avere paura di nulla, Regina. Io voglio te, voglio solo e soltanto te. Sei tutto per me e…" La guardò negli occhi, incatenandoli ai suoi, "io ti amo più di quanto le parole possano esprimere. Ti amo con tutta me stessa, con tutto quello che sono e tutto quello che ho. Ti amo per come sei, per come sto quando sono con te, perché mi fai essere migliore e perché mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro a questo mondo. Ti amo, Regina Mills."

Con le lacrime agli occhi, Regina sorrise come mai aveva sorriso in vita sua, e sussurrò quelle parole che così tanto la ragazza aveva cercato, aveva voluto sentirsi dire.

"Ti amo, Emma Swan."

E a quel punto, nessuna delle due riuscì ad aspettare maggiormente, Regina le buttò le braccia al collo, stringendola ed unendo le loro labbra in quello che era il loro primo, spettacolare e magico, bacio. Quando si toccarono, i loro corpi tremarono, fu come se avessero dei fuochi d'artificio dentro che non vedevano l'ora di uscire fuori. I loro cuori si sciolsero nella dolcezza di quel contatto e, quando le mani di Emma si posarono sui fianchi di Regina, la mora la strinse maggiormente a sé, legandola in quell'abbraccio infinito che adesso avrebbe potuto ripetere ogni volta lo desiderasse. Un applauso partì dagli scalini della casa di Regina, e risero una sulle labbra dell'altra.

Emma le spostò dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli scivolatale sul viso, fermandosi ad accarezzarle la pelle morbida della guancia.

"Buon San Valentino, mia Regina."

"Buona San Valentino, mia Salvatrice."

Le loro labbra di legarono.

E si baciarono. Ancora e ancora.

Nonostante tutti, nonostante tutto.


End file.
